Wanting Her
by Kitty1223
Summary: A rogue and logan story, a little dark, but still good! PLEASE READ tis my first x-men fic! i need FEEDBACK! I JUST UPDATED! yay! everyone read...and reveiw! i wnat to try to get 100 reveiws...so get to work!....PLease! lol
1. Anguish

a/n: Ok, well, this is my first x-men fic, I am more used to the ppl from the charmed board, but I'm gonna give it a try, so R&R!! This inspiration came to me in an assembly, hope you like it! Oh, btw, set after X2, contains a few spoilers, sorry, Mostly L/R ***************************************** Bobby's POV  
  
********  
  
I want her. I want to feel her lips on mine, feel her smooth skin under my hands. I hate that bastard Logan! She obviously loves him, more then she loves me. I hated the way he looked at me that night in the kitchen.  
  
****"Well, obviously it's not what I want it to be but." I trailed off, noticing the steely glint in his eye. His face tells me one thing, "You don't want to finish that sentence bub." I can practically see his claws fighting to get out.************  
  
What gives him the right to me angry with me for wanting her? I know he wants her, I know he does. And then, there was the look in his eyes that night, when they invaded the school. I could tell he was helpless to leave her; he wouldn't leave her, even if it meant sacrificing precious knowledge of his past.  
  
***** "Go on kid, I'll be fine!" he had said gruffly. "But we won't!" She yelled, her face betraying her fear. It wasn't enough to have me by her side; she wanted to have him too. To protect her, like only Logan could********  
  
I don't know what I am doing anymore. After Jean.well.after Jean, was gone, Logan distanced himself. He is alright, I mean, he isn't off as bad as Scott, but still, he's different, and so is she. I don't know what happened, but I can see that something's different. That night in the tent, he didn't know it, but I was awake, I heard. Seeing Rouge, seeing Marie, made him tell Mystique to stop. I'm sure that's what happened! Mystique touched a nerve, and now, now Logan is looking at Rogue in whole different way.  
  
I'm not going to take it anymore.  
  
***************  
A breeze rustled her hair from the open window, the night air spilling in. A creak of the opening door roused her from her dream, and she quickly slipped on the gloves from her bedside table.  
  
"Logan?" She whispered into the darkness. He had come to her last night, seeking comfort; she had no reason to believe it wasn't him.  
  
"Figures you'd think that," A different voice said, its tone cold.  
  
"Bobby?" Rouge asked again, a question in her voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bobby slowly closed the door behind him, and walked up very close to Rouge.  
  
"They say you can control it," he said sensually, blowing a cold jet of ice onto her bare shoulder, "And I figure, combined with my ice shield, your control should last for long enough."  
  
"Bobby, stop it," Rouge said, backing away a little, "You are scaring me."  
  
"Good," Bobby said darkly, grabbing her bare wrist.  
  
In an instant Rouge focused all of her control on that area of her body. Her head screamed in pain as she desperately fought the draining that was sure to occur.  
  
"Very good Rouge," Bobby said, letting go of her wrist, "I think we might be able to make this work."  
  
Rouge's eyes widened as she slowly took in the look in Bobby's ice blue eyes. She managed to let out one strangled cry before Bobby kissed her roughly, throwing her down onto the bed, the air around him crackling with frost.  
  
She remembered very little after that, just pain, and cold. She wanted to let go, she wanted to stop her control, to drain him and cause him to stop, but she didn't. Even though her muscles screamed in agony as her clothes were thrown aside, she didn't stop him, she didn't let go of her control.  
  
"Please Bobby, don't do this," she pleaded, as she lay bare in front of him, and he began to unfasten his pants, "No, Bobby, no!"  
  
But he didn't stop, he drove right in, and Rouge writhed in pain on the bed, sheets rustling and the hinges creaking.  
  
"Why aren't you letting go of your control Marie?" he taunted, "You could kill me right now! But you like this bitch! Don't you? Is this better then what you want your precious Logan to do?"  
  
Rouge's hands clenched into fists at her sides, her stomach tied into knots. You can't kill him, she thought to herself, he can't control himself. You shouldn't have done this to him! Her brain screamed at her, you little tease, you enticed him into this! If only you had let him touch you once or twice, if only for a second.  
  
Bobby smiled as he realized her inner turmoil. Now she knew; now she knew how hard it was for him to keep away from her. And she wasn't killing him.  
  
"Please Bobby," Rouge cried one more time, her control slipping out through the edges of her mind, "Stop! I can't hold on to it much longer, you will die!"  
  
But Bobby just laughed and put up more ice, he knew his limits.  
  
Suddenly, Rouge let go, but nothing happened. She just began to get very cold. Soon, the world was spinning around her, and all she could feel was pain and a deep, bone chilling cold.  
  
"No," she whispered one last time, before slipping into blackness. **************************  
  
Rouge awoke later, her clothes still off. Her room was empty, and the clock read 4:00 am. She let out a muffled cry as she looked down at the bed; the sheets were covered with blood, as were her legs.  
  
Rouge let out a sob and sunk down on the bed, wrapping the dry quilt around her, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
You stupid girl, she thought to herself, how could you have let this happen? **********  
  
a/n: ok, um review! Sorry it's so dark, I have a plan tho, don't worry! 


	2. Dumb Girls

A/n: ok, here's more! Keep reviewing, tell me your thoughts, anything.  
  
************* I never believed it could happen to me Something like this only happens to dumb girls Taking themselves too seriously I was so damn smart I was the one girl Who never believed it could happen to me Something like this only happens to somebody else  
  
*************************  
  
"Logan?" Storm asked, looking at the gruff man at the breakfast table, "Have you seen Rouge around?"  
  
"Why?" Logan said, snapping to attention, "Did something happen?"  
  
"I don't know," Storm said curiously, "But she wasn't in my morning class. Do you mind checking on her?"  
  
" 'course not!" Logan said, standing up briskly, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Logan apprehensively walked up to Marie's room. He missed talking to her; that was for sure. But he still couldn't shake the image of her from the tent, clad in basically nothing, sitting on his chest.  
  
Logan rounded the corner and knocked on Rouge's door, his face composed although his mind was in tumult.  
  
"Kitty, Jubes, I'm fine," came the cheerful, but obviously strained voice of Rouge from behind the door, "Just tell the teachers what I told you, I'm feeling a little off color."  
  
"Darlin'?" Logan said gently, or as gently as a Wolverine could, "It's me, do you want to let me in?"  
  
"Oh, Logan," Rouge said, her voice still falsely cheery, "No, that's ok, I'm fine, just go back down to see the teachers."  
  
"You are not a very good liar kid," Logan said, reverting back to his normal growl, "Now are you gonna let me in? Cause if not, I'll probably break the god damn door down."  
  
Rouge spoke again, but this time her voice held traces of defeat.  
  
"Alright, come in."  
  
Logan swung the door open and quickly closed it behind him before taking in the room.  
  
His eyes grew wide as he gazed the scene.  
  
"What the fuck?!" he yelled, seeing the traces of blood that the quilt was not covering, "What the hell happened here Marie, now tell me the truth!"  
  
Rouge lifted the quilt up a foot of so, revealing her blood stained legs, and the bruising on her wrists.  
  
"Last night," Rouge said, her face telling the whole story, "He came, and he-he-he.did this."  
  
Logan let out a cry of rage and whipped his claws out quickly, slamming them into the nearest item, a small easy chair. In a matter of minutes it was reduced to a pile of fabric and fuzz as Logan ripped and hacked furiously, his mind a wild blur.  
  
After the chair was destroyed Logan turned and gazed at Marie, watched as the tears silently began to spill down her cheeks, her eyes seemed lost and quiet.  
  
"Oh Marie," he said gruffly, sitting down on the bed beside her and holding her tightly in his arms, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Marie wept softly, burying her face in his chest. Her tears made a wet patch in the fabric of his shirt.  
  
He held on to her possessively, protectively, as if his arms could block out the world. Only her tears and her lost eyes could stop him from asking the question, the burning question. He was still Wolverine, and he wanted blood, he wanted revenge. He had made a promise to her, he said that he would take care of her, and he had failed, he had failed in the worst possible way. No woman, much less an innocent girl like her, should ever have to go through what had happened, ever.  
  
"Marie," he said after a while, still holding her tightly, "Who did this to you?"  
  
His eyes were stone cold, his body tensed for the answer, ready to spring to action, to defend Marie at all costs.  
But the answer he did get surprised him. Marie began to talk, in a slow, halting voice.  
  
"I could have killed him Logan."  
  
Logan looked down at the young woman that he held in his arms, shock in his eyes.  
  
"I could have let go of my control, but I didn't," Marie stumbled on, her voice thick from crying, "I didn't want him to die, even though he was hurting me, I didn't want to kill him."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that Marie darlin'," Logan said, his voice rough and scratchy as he looked at her, "You showed more courage then a lot of people by doing that."  
  
"He said," Marie continued, her voice becoming choked, "He said that I didn't stop him because I wanted it, because I wanted him to do that to me. Maybe it was true, I have always wanted, to, to see what it felt like. Maybe I am just a tease."  
  
Logan felt fury beginning to build in his chest.  
  
"Don't you ever say that Marie," he said, his voice stern and hard, "He did this to you, he is the bastard, and this is in no way your fault. Do you understand me?"  
  
Marie nodded, gulping for air as she began to speak again.  
  
"But Logan, he was right, I did want it, I wanted to experience it, to know how it feels, I mean, to know how any kind of contact feels. He knew it," she said, curling up into a tiny ball and pulling the blanket around her, "And he said, he said, he asked me..."  
  
"What did he ask you Marie?" Logan said, still fighting back his rage for this unknown man. How dare he do this to her!? To a girl so insecure about human contact! And then, even worse, make her believe that she liked it, that she was asking for it!  
  
"He asked me," Marie began, blushing red as she spoke, "If this was better then, then what you would have done. He asked if, if I liked it better with him, then the ways I had imagined it with you."  
  
Marie's body began to shudder, and she burrowed even closer to Logan, grabbing a handful of his shirt in her bloodstained hand.  
  
"Fuck," Logan swore, suddenly very aware of Marie's total nudity under the blanket. His head was throbbing; all he wanted to do was pound that lowlife's ass to a pulp. But suddenly, he realized.  
  
It must take a lot of trust for her to stay here with me, a male, after what happened, he thought. She needs me now, he thought to himself; you can be angry later, right now, take care of her.  
  
Marie's tears still fell as Logan held her, rocking her back and forth soothingly, until she fell fast asleep in his arms.  
  
*******************************a a/n: I dunno, wow, ok, I just let myself go, so tell me what you think about it. Byby Oh, lyrics are from dumb girls by lucy woodward. 


	3. Blame

A/n: I hope you continue to review! Please!!! I love feed back! And I love all of you! Oh, and btw, I don't know bout bobby, it seems like he has always been jealous of logan, but I tried to humanize his reasons for doing what he did, he must have been seriously pissed to never get to touch her..ok, anyways REVIEW!! Or no more! Mwhahah.I'm evil! **snaps out of psycho mode** sorry bout that, please review!  
  
*************  
  
Logan slowly rose from the bed, carrying the limp Marie with him, her body wrapped in the blanket still.  
  
He waited until the bell rang to signal all the student's were at lunch, before carrying her down the hallway towards the infirmary.  
  
Because Jean was gone, Storm and Scott were jointly sharing the duties of doctor. Scott had a little medical training, and so did Storm, so together, they could pretty much handle everything.  
  
When Logan threw open the door, Scott jumped up, surprised.  
  
"Logan, what the-?" he asked as Logan laid Marie down on the examining table.  
  
"Scott, go get Storm and Xavier," Logan commanded harshly, when Scott hesitated, Logan jumped at him.  
  
"Now!" he yelled, watching Scott scamper out of the office.  
  
Soon, Scott reappeared with the Professor and Storm in tow, frantically pointing at the examining table.  
  
"What happened?" Storm asked, running over to the side of the table, "Oh my god, it's Rouge."  
  
"Last night," Logan said, his voice growing hoarse and frantic, "Some bastard came and raped her, and he beat her up pretty bad too."  
  
At the sound of Logan's voice Marie began to rouse and she sat up slowly on the examining table, the quilt still wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Logan?" she asked almost hysterically, her eyes searching for him in the room, "Logan?"  
  
"I'm here darlin," Logan answered, crossing over to stand by her side, "I just took you into the infirmary, you've gotta get checked out."  
  
"But, Logan, but," Marie stammered, her tone holding a mix of shame and fear, "They all know now?"  
  
"Look, Marie," Logan, said, slipping on a latex glove and holding her hand tightly, "We need to do something about this, they are just going to help you."  
"Here, Rouge, let me take that," Scott said, also slipping on a glove and walking towards her.  
  
Once he began to take the blanket Marie flinched and turned away, her slight hand squeezing Logan's as hard as she could.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Rouge," Scott said gently, trying again to remove the blanket from around her shoulders, "Just relax."  
  
When Scott's gloved hand touched her shoulder Marie let out a small cry and buried her face in Logan's neck.  
  
"Shh...Marie, what's wrong?" Logan asked, looking questionably up at Scott.  
  
"Please Logan," Marie pleaded, "Just, don't let him touch me ok?"  
  
"I'm wearing gloves Rouge," Scott began, but Logan cut him off angrily, letting go of some of his rage.  
  
"She said don't touch her! So that means you keep your fucking hands off of her! Got it bub?" Logan yelled, standing up and facing Scott.  
  
"Logan," Xavier said sternly, wheeling over to Scott, "I think that it is perfectly reasonable to just have Storm perform the exam, there is no need for anymore of us to be present."  
  
Scott nodded obediently and began to file out behind Xavier. Logan stood up and began to walk after them, but Marie's earnest voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Oh god Logan, please stay with me," she said, and she sounded so afraid, that he sat back down by the examining table and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Is this ok Storm?" he asked gruffly, looking the woman up and down.  
  
Storm nodded and reached for the blanket that was still covering Rouge. Logan, to his credit, managed to successfully remain eye contact with Rouge while Storm changed her into a white hospital gown.  
  
Don't look down, he repeated to himself mentally, she's a poor scared girl right now, do not take advantage of that!  
  
As the examination commenced a flood of words washed over Logan, but all he concentrated on was Marie, his hand staying there as a reassuring anchor for her. He wasn't about to let go.  
  
"Logan?" Storm asked after she had finished, "May I see you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Is that ok with you?" Logan turned to ask Marie, but she was already lying fast asleep on the table, her breathing even and steady.  
  
Logan and Storm walked outside quickly, and closed the infirmary door behind them. Once the door was closed Logan let out a stream of curses and unsheathed his claws, driving them into the wall in a blind rage.  
  
"I was going to compliment you on your control," Storm commented dryly, once Logan had calmed down a bit, "But still, you did a very good job of being composed."  
  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Logan said vehemently, "Did you see what he did to her! He changed her back into the scared girl I first met, he shattered her confidence and destroyed whatever liberty she had given he self!"  
  
"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Storm said softly, looking up at Logan, "I don't want you to pressure Marie to tell you who did this."  
  
"No!" Logan gaped, "I have to find out, have Chuck pull it from her mind!"  
  
**********I will do no such thing******** Xavier's voice echoed in Logan's head,  
  
******She has got to come to terms with it on her own, and she will tell us when she is ready*******  
  
Logan looked ready to kill, but Storm quickly began to speak again.  
  
"Look, Logan," she said quietly, "Rouge is physically and mentally exhausted, it took most of her strength to keep her control up for that long, plus, I need you to talk to her about what happened."  
  
"What the hell?" Logan growled, "Didn't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"Yes, but she wouldn't talk to me, she closed herself off, don't you remember?" Storm said, gauging Logan's reactions.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Logan swore, "I can't ask her, she needs to talk to you about that, I don't even know."  
  
"Anything about it?" Storm cut him off slyly, "Just ask her about any of the details she is willing to give. Please Logan; she will only talk to you."  
  
"I don't know if I can hear the details with out killing someone," Logan growled, anger creeping into his voice, "She's only 17 years old,"  
  
"Actually Logan, she's 18, and yes, it will be hard, but she needs to tell somebody more about the event, suppressing it will only do harm."  
  
Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws once more, pounding them into everything around him, cursing under his breath.  
  
"That mother fucker is going to pay!" he roared, rattling the ceiling, "I mean seriously pay! God damnit Storm, how could I have let this happen!?"  
  
"There was nothing you could have done Logan," Storm said as gently as possible, "This isn't your fault."  
  
"Well then whose is it? Huh?" Logan asked roughly, "I promised to take care of her, and look how badly I fucked that up!"  
  
"Don't Logan, don't blame yourself," Storm said, seeing his obvious pain, "Just go and talk to her, she needs you now, she needs you to be strong." ***************888  
  
a/n: yay! Logan loves marie! Ok, you want more You push the purple button! Got it? Hehe  
  
REVIEW 


	4. Protection

A/n: hey, wassup all! I wasn't going to continue but now that I am getting these reviews, I will! Hehe, so that just means, review more! PLEASE!! My story on the charmed board got like, 60 something reviews.hehe, I have high expectations.  
  
*****************  
"Hey kid," Logan said gruffly as he walked back into the examining room. Marie sat on the table still, a small blanket covering her and her knees drawn up to her chest.  
  
"Hey Logan," Marie said weakly, giving him the faintest trace of a smile, "Umm, about those things I said to you in my room, I,"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Logan said as he sat down by the table again, "Storm sent me in to talk to you some more."  
  
"Oh," Marie said her face dark, "Well, I don't."  
  
"I know you don't want to darlin, but we have to know some things, we just have to know," Logan cut in, leaning close to Marie, "Just, tell me, what happened?  
  
Marie stopped and gazed at him. She wanted to forget it; she wanted to pretend it had never happened. Why couldn't they just leave her be! But, he was the only one, the only person in the world that she would ever dream of telling about it, she knew he would understand.  
  
"I, I was, sleeping, when I heard a noise," Marie began, looking down at the floor, "I thought it was going to be you, but it was him. And I, like the stupid girl I am just let him walk right in."  
  
Logan, sensing Marie's pain, softly slid up onto the table, letting her lean back against his broad chest.  
"Don't worry kid," he said protectively, "You are safe here with me, I promise you."  
  
"Well," Marie continued, her voice trembling a little, "He came up to me, and started talking about how I could control my powers, and how, well, how when they were combined with his, he would be able to touch me for long enough. Then, he kissed me, and, I think he pushed me down on the bed, because, the next thing I knew, my clothes were gone, and I was focusing my entire mind on keeping control, I didn't want to kill him," Marie paused, the tears were flowing down her cheeks now, but she couldn't stop talking, not yet, "I pleaded with him, begged him not to do this, telling him that it was wrong and that I hated him for it. But then, then," Marie stopped suddenly, and trembled, repulsion rushing through her.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok," Logan said softly, once again holding her in his outstretched arms, "You don't have to go on, I know what happened next."  
  
"But I do," Marie said, looking up into Logan's eyes, "I, I need to tell someone, I need to tell you."  
  
Logan squeezed her tightly, taking his outer jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
Marie nodded in thanks, and began to speak once more.  
  
"Then, he, he was in me. And, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I honestly wanted to die. And that's when he said it, he began to taunt me, and I began to believe him. 'Isn't this better then what you want your precious Logan to do?'" Marie imitated disgustedly, pulling out of Logan's arms.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Logan asked simply, his hand clutching her shoulder, his mind strangely calm.  
  
"In every way possible," Marie whispered, "After I lost my control, I blacked out from the pain, and..."  
  
"What?" Logan asked, needing to hear her words.  
  
"The last thing I thought about was you. I wanted you to come and save me, to stop him, to kill him even. I, I was so scared," Marie said, her gaze still locked with Logan's, "I don't blame you at all, I just, need you here with me."  
  
Logan gazed into Marie's chocolate eyes; he wanted so badly to tell her. I love you Marie, you are everything to me, I will die for you! He told her mentally. This, this pain in you, is eating me up inside.  
But instead, Logan said,  
  
"I should have saved you, I should have come for you," the bitterness was evident in his voice, "But I'll stay with you now, I promise, you are safe."  
  
Marie's eyes closed and she lay back against him, letting him wrap both of his strong arms around her.  
  
"I'll kill him," Logan whispered, once Marie had drifted off, "That's another promise."  
  
***************************  
  
A/n: Don't worry, I got a plan.but you have to keep reviewing... sincker 


	5. Dreams

A/n: hey, thanx for the reviews, and I'm sorry bout the misspell, see, I have Microsoft word, and it keeps automatically changing it!! Rouge .rouge rouge!! See I was typing r-o-g-u-e there, Ahhh! Ok, well, I can't really fix it, but I'm gonna have my dad try to fix our comp's dictionary, so, in the mean time, I'll just call her marie, lol, k dani?  
  
Alright, keep reviewing!! ***************************  
  
Days past and Marie healed, her bruises began to fade and one day, Storm decided she could go back to her own dorm room.  
  
Marie was healing physically, but she still avoided the question, no one knew who her assailant was.  
  
Even when Logan asked her she would change the subject, telling him stories, about anything but that fateful night. She told him about her mother, her father, and all about Kyle, the first boy she had ever kissed. She told him about hanging out with Kitty and Jubes, about her classes, and about her teachers.  
  
Bobby just acted normal, he acted like he didn't know where Rouge was either, he acted worried about her, he acted like he missed her, and he acted like he wanted her to come back.  
But he didn't. He couldn't face her.  
  
Logan slept fitfully that night, Marie had just moved back into her dorm room, and he kept replaying the morning he found her in his mind. Then, suddenly, the door creaked open, letting a cool breeze flow across his face.  
  
"Logan?" came the hesitant whisper from the door, "Can I maybe stay here tonight?"  
  
"Course," Logan rumbled, his head still heavy from sleep, "You can't sleep?"  
  
"Dreams," Marie said by way of explanation, and then crossed the room.  
  
"Damn," Logan whispered under his breath as she walked in, the moonlight made silver patterns in her hair, her whole body appeared to be glowing. The wispy white nightgown she wore fluttered around her legs as she walked, and the flimsy material clung to every curve of her body.  
  
"Here," Logan said, pulling back the covers, "Just keep a sheet between you and me and we'll be fine."  
  
Marie unabashedly climbed into the bed, pulling the covers up around her. Logan often wondered at this, Marie had been extremely jumpy around men since the incident, she even kept a safe distance from Scott and Professor Xavier, but with him, it was different, she never even flinched when he was near her. It could be because she thinks of me as her older brother, Logan thought, or, he told himself, it could be because I am the only man she really trusts.  
  
Marie turned over on her side and curled her legs up on the bed. Logan, seeing an opportunity, slowly slipped in behind her, letting her body fit perfectly into every crevice of his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Marie sighed contentedly, snuggling up even closer to his muscular body. Logan lay there in silence for a while, just listening to her breathing, but soon an animal instinct began to take over. His senses heightened as he breathed in deeply, smelling her delicious scent of flowers and strawberries.  
  
His hand still lay on her waist, and he slowly began to move it, stroking up and down her body, leaving heat trails upon her skin. Stop it, he told himself, what are you doing? But he couldn't stop himself his fingers traveled downward, lower and lower until they reached her thigh, where the edge of her night gown lay. Marie suddenly turned, and angled her body to face his, her head curled up on his chest, and her fingers beginning to roam across the broad expanse of skin.  
  
She was controlling her power, he realized as her bare hand came to rest on his stomach, and her face tilted up to meet his.  
  
Logan let out a small growl and pulled her closer, his hand moving underneath her night gown and up to her stomach, his fingers, reaching hungrily for her skin. Marie's hands moved around and behind him, where she let them wander across the tight muscles of his back.  
  
"Marie," Logan moaned, and began to slowly trail kisses down her neck.  
  
Logan reached his hand up even further, his hand barely skimming the bottom of her breasts.  
  
"Logan stop!" Marie cried suddenly, sitting up and jumping off the bed, running towards the other side of the room.  
  
"Marie, darlin, I'm so sorry," Logan said, angry at himself, as Marie ran out of the room and into the dark hallway, "Marie, please, wait!"  
  
But Marie kept running down the hallway until finally she turned a corner and ran into a room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Stupid bastard! Logan screamed mentally to himself, you couldn't control yourself for one minute could you!  
  
"Marie!" Logan yelled, pounding on the door. There was no answer. Logan leaned in and put his ear up to the door, he was quickly assaulted by the sounds of retching and gagging, Marie was clearly getting sick.  
  
"Marie, let me in!" Logan yelled, his fury quickly turning into worry, "Let me in!"  
  
There was no answer, just a strangled moan from behind the door. Logan had had enough; with a violent arc of his claws he cleanly sliced the door knob off the door. The door rapidly swung open, revealing Marie kneeling down and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.  
  
"Marie?" Logan asked uncomfortably, looking down at her hunched body, "You alright?"  
  
"Oh god Logan, just leave," Marie said, attempting to be sophisticated, but losing all smoothness when she began to retch all over again, her hair falling in her face.  
  
"Here," Logan said, bending down and holding Marie's hair away from her face, she didn't push his hands away.  
  
"Marie?" Logan asked after she had finished, her eyes were closed and her face looked pained, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No Logan, I am not alright!" Marie spat at Logan, pulling her head away from him, "Don't you get it?! I will never be alright again! Storm with her soft smiles and helpful tidbits and Scott with his fucking encouragement! They just don't understand! You don't even understand Logan! You offer safety and protection, but can you save me from myself!? It's not going to be 'alright' ever again ok? You can't help me anymore, not if all you are going to do is make yourself feel better!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Logan asked defensively, his voice turning gruff.  
  
"Oh, good job Logan, denial is always nice!" Marie said sarcastically, "You feel bad, because you weren't there, because you couldn't protect me, and now, you are trying to justify it in your mind by fixing me now! I'm not something you can just fix Logan! You actually have to have a little compassion!"  
  
"I don't know what you have been seeing Marie, but that's fucking wrong!" Logan growled irately, "Can't you see how much I care about you! How much I want your pain to go away!"  
  
"Then what was that in your room Logan?" Marie said, her face flushing with rage as well as humiliation, "Making my pain go away does not include feeling me up!"  
  
Logan sighed and placed his head in his hands, sinking down to the floor.  
  
"That was wrong," he admitted, his voice gravelly, "I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't have done that."  
  
Logan looked at Marie and was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Marie?" he asked inquiringly, "What's going on?"  
  
"Get out," Marie said, her voice muffled while she hid her face.  
  
"Aw fuck it Marie," Logan said, his voice gruff and hard, "Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
Marie nodded, still crying silently.  
  
Logan nodded his head acceptingly, and then leaned down to kiss Marie's forehead. His touch singed her skin and set her trembling down to her very bones.  
  
And then, with out a backwards glance, he walked out.  
  
********** A/n; haha, cliff hanger, Ok, well, not really, but.. Still review!! If you want more...lol I feel like I have so much power! hehehehe 


	6. Alright

A/n; HOLA!! Thanks A TON for all the reviews!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO OS OSOSOSSOOSOSOOS much!! Aww..ok, anyways, Yes yes, bobby should die.lol, and, I had to make him a little off character, because, lets face it, no one in the movie, other then the evil guys, is that mean. So, anyways, on with the story! Oh, and I fixed my comp's dictionary!  
  
**********  
  
Logan was gone the next morning, Marie wasn't surprised.  
  
She also knew one thing.  
  
She was pregnant.  
  
There was no other explanation. She hadn't had her period in six weeks, she was throwing up in the morning and night, and she felt, different.  
  
That was why she had exploded at Logan, at least she thought so. She wasn't going to tell anybody, not yet anyway.  
  
She missed Logan.  
  
And she kept dreaming about.him, Bobby.  
  
In her dreams he was hurting her, ripping her hair out, hitting her face.  
  
She wanted to tell someone, she wanted to tell someone everything.  
  
About Bobby, the baby, and about her love for Logan.  
  
She loved him, she was sure of that now.  
  
When he had leaned in to kiss her that night, she had seen it in his eyes. More then just longing. A hunger. And it was for something more then sex, it was for something that Logan had never believed he could have, love.  
  
She had lied.  
  
She didn't want him to go, she needed him there, with her.  
  
Protecting her.  
  
Marie didn't go to her classes anymore. No one pressured her. They didn't think that she should anyway, because of how she was traumatized and all.  
  
She knew they whispered about her.  
  
They were worried, she was getting thinner from her vomiting, and she hardly ever talked anymore.  
  
Logan had gone far away; he had needed a vacation he told Scott, just a little time away, from everything.  
  
They believed him too.  
  
They tried to talk to her, but she avoided their questions. She told them she was healing, but it was slow. And she still wouldn't talk to Scott, he looked to much like Bobby.  
  
Kitty and Jubes had been moved to a different dorm room, but they knew what had happened, they were the only students that knew. She was sure they were worried about her too.  
  
If only they all left her alone, she thought, then maybe I would heal, maybe, I could come to terms with it on my own, if I wasn't talked to everyday.  
  
The passing of time couldn't faze her anymore, she was locked away, inside herself, and she was never going to let anyone in.  
  
Letting people in just hurt her.  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Logan," Scott said, twirling the phone cord between his fingers, "It's been a long time since you left, four months right?"  
  
"Yea," Logan snorted into the phone, "I just called to well, check in."  
  
"Really?" Scott asked, "I find that hard to believe, this is your first contact with us since you left, there must be some reason."  
  
"Damn you Cyke," Logan swore into the phone, there was a reason. He had just stopped in a bar to do some cage fighting this morning, not realizing it was the same one that he had met Rogue in. He had almost managed to forget her face, her scent, her beautiful smile, but when he walked into that bar the memories had come flooding back to him. Unfortunately, the bar owner had remembered him too, and he was now calling from a pay phone on some lonely Canadian highway.  
  
"I'm worried about Rogue," Scott said suddenly, breaking Logan's silence on the other end.  
  
"What?" Logan asked gruffly, "What's going on with her?"  
  
"She barely even speaks anymore," Scott said, "She won't come near me and she has closed her mind off, even from the professor."  
  
"Has she told you .. who it was?" Logan asked, his worry slowly creeping into his voice.  
  
"No," Scott answered simply, "And she hasn't gone back to class either."  
  
"Fuck!" Logan yelled in a livid tone, "Damnit Scott, why can't you help her?!"  
  
"She won't even talk to me Logan!" Scott said, his voice growing loud as well, "She's scared to come near me! How the hell can I help her?"  
  
"Just do something Scott! She's going to destroy herself!" Logan roared, his eyes becoming wild.  
  
"Logan, I can't do anything! Only you can do something and you fucking abandoned her, so don't you yell at me," Scott said furiously, an inch away from slamming the phone down.  
  
"I didn't abandon her .. " Logan said hopelessly, as if still trying to convince himself, "She wanted me to go."  
  
"Well, if she said that, then she lied Logan, she wants you here," Scott said kindly, lowering his voice, trying to be diplomatic.  
  
"Oh shut up Scott, you don't know what the hell you are talking about," Logan said, his tone downcast, "You don't know what I did to her."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you did," Scott answered back, his voice clear and hard, "She needs you now, come back."  
  
There was silence on the line for a long time; Scott could almost hear the uproar in Logan's head. Then, Logan spoke, uttering only one word before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*************************************** A/n: not so good of a cliff hanger, but still! Review, and I'll have more!! ( I luv ya all btw, if I haven't metioned that before! And, btw, I don't own any charactors or actors or nothing! Don't sue me! (  
  
God hugh jackman is sexy.... 


	7. Promise

A/n: ok, I am gonna try my hardest to do one chapter a day! But, I can't promise anything.so keep reviewing!!! Yes! Hugh jackman rocks! He his so hot he makes me want to die! *************************  
  
Logan strode into the manor with purpose, the doors slamming closed behind him.  
  
"Where is she?' he barked at Scott as he walked into the main hall.  
  
"Nice to see you too Logan," Scott said brusquely, and then pointed up the stairs, "She's in her dorm room."  
  
"Thanks," Logan muttered off handedly and then began climbing the stairs, "Oh!" he yelled suddenly, turning around, "I crashed your bike into a pole while I was on the trip, hope you don't mind."  
  
************************************  
  
Marie sat in her room looking out the window, her hair flowing freely around her shoulders.  
  
She wrote her thoughts down in a journal now, ever since the day Logan had left. She scrawled them down now as she placed her free hand on her rapidly expanding belly.  
  
**I think it's a girl, I mean, it's just a feeling I have. I wonder what people would do if they found out, about this, about everything. I still haven't returned to class, every morning I wake up thinking I will, and everyday I decide, it's not worth the pain. Plus, if I left the room, I'd have to change out of my pajamas, and if I changed, they notice, they'd notice the change in my body and they'd know. No one can know.***  
  
Marie placed her pencil down on the desk and stood up, stretching her arms up high above her head.  
  
A jolting noise behind her startled out of her silent reverie, it was her door, it was opening.  
  
A man stood in her door way, his big frame clothed in dirty old jeans and many layers of jackets, his hair was feral and untamed, and his eyes held a gleam of wildness in them.  
  
"Logan .." Marie breathed, scarcely trusting her voice, "You came back."  
  
"I always said I'd take care of you," Logan said gruffly, trying to avoid the sentiment of the moment, but failing, "I'm not about to forget that promise now."  
  
"Oh Logan," Marie said, running up to him and throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Marie," Logan said softly, pulling her into his embrace and lifting her off of the floor, her toes barely brushing across the ground, "I'm so sorry, for everything, I have been a stupid, stupid bastard."  
  
"No Logan, I'm sorry," Marie said softly, her face against his chest, "Can we just forget about that night, forever?"  
  
"Whatever you want darling, whatever you want," Logan said, putting Marie back down on the ground. His face began to break into a smile but he stopped abruptly when his hand brushed over Marie's stomach.  
  
"Marie?" Logan asked questioningly, his face unreadable, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Marie said, brushing him aside and walking back to the desk, "Nothing at all is going on."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I read this huh?" Logan asked, reaching over Marie's head and picking up her journal.  
  
"Logan! No!" Marie said, jumping on her bed to reach his hand, "Please don't Logan!"  
  
Logan quickly sidestepped Marie and moved across the floor, holding the journal high above his head.  
  
"Then why don't you tell me what's going on then?" he said seriously, waving the beginning to slowly open the journal.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing is going on!" Marie said, hopping up and down while trying to grab the journal.  
  
"Tell me the truth Marie!" Logan growled, and then began to read from a page, his hand on Marie's forehead to push her away, "Today I went downstairs for breakfast, I went down late though, so I could avoid seeing everyone, I knew that-"  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Marie cut him off, "I'll tell you, just, don't read anymore!"  
  
Logan slowly lowered his hand and held the journal out to Marie; she snatched it back angrily and held it tightly against her chest.  
  
"That was a dirty trick Logan," Marie said angrily, sitting down on the bed, "That stuff is personal."  
  
"Yea, well, what do you expect from a wolverine?" Logan said self- deprecatingly, "Now, I need an explanation."  
  
"I think you know Logan," Marie said cynically as he sat down beside her, "All the signs point up to it."  
  
"I think you should tell me yourself Marie," Logan said softly, his gruff voice kind.  
  
"Oh put it together Logan!" Marie answer, her voice filled with self loathing and scorn, "I was vomiting when you left be for no apparent reason, I have a new, bigger stomach, and, I had sex just about 5 months ago, any ideas?"  
  
"You didn't have sex Marie," Logan said forcefully, grabbing her shoulders, "You were raped, in my book there's a big difference."  
  
"Yea well, it doesn't matter does it?" Marie said bitterly, angry tears filling her eyes, "No matter what you call it, it happened, and now I'm pregnant."  
  
Logan stared at her, his face indecipherable. He had known, in a corner of his mind he knew the truth, but he was still shocked.  
  
I will be strong for her, he said to himself, swallowing back his fear and anger. Don't you dare overreact!  
  
"Oh," Logan said simply, his voice strained, "Will you excuse me for a second?"  
  
Marie nodded, confusion in her eyes as Logan walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. The minute he was out in the hall he let out an unsuppressed roar, his voice screaming out curses that would have shocked even the roughest alley dweller.  
  
"Fuck him!" Logan snarled at the wall, slamming his claws into the nearest table. He punched them in and out methodically as if he were punching holes in paper, the crunching of wood sounding every time he smashed them in. "Fuck him and fuck his god damned sperm!"  
  
A very startled Scott soon came upon Logan still bashing the hallway table to pieces.  
  
"Logan?" Scott asked questioningly as Logan continued to beat the table into a pulp, "Umm.should I even ask what's going on?"  
  
"No!" Logan snarled back at him, re-sheathing his claws.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," Scott said curtly, and then walked on.  
  
Logan slowly let his heart rate drop and then walked back into the room, steeling his face to see Marie again.  
  
"Don't look so innocent," Marie said with a sardonic smile, "I could hear you from in here."  
  
Logan sat back down sheepishly, and than gazed back into her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, his voice husky and low, holding no traces of anger.  
  
"I didn't really know until you were gone, and I, I guess I was just angry at you," Marie said frankly, "I don't even want to tell anyone now."  
  
"You don't have to Marie," Logan said protectively, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I'll take care of you."  
  
"Promise?" Marie said, echoing a treasured memory in her mind.  
  
"Yea, I promise," Logan said with a wry smile, and then pulled her up into a warm hug.  
  
********************88 a/n: hey, wasn't the FX dvd tv X-men good! I loved the behind the scences! Like the train scene where hugh was talking about how scared he was and how anna grabbed onto his arm! So cute! Ok, well, REVIEW! Or no more!  
  
Luv ya all! 


	8. Touchy

A/n: I LOVE GETTING REVEIWS! Keep em coming!! Yes I do bask in them..so Please! And tell me some suggestions, I kinda have a plan, but I'm not too sure where it's going, so let me know what you think! Ok, let's rock and roll.  
  
***************************  
  
Logan gently placed the bed covers on top of a sleeping Rogue. He sighed as he gazed down at her face. Slumber made her seem so innocent, so peaceful. It was amazing what this girl had been through, she was far wiser then many adults Logan knew.  
  
Logan tiptoed out of the room and began to stride intentionally down the hallway, stopping in front of Storm's room and giving a sharp knock.  
  
"Logan?" Scott said as he opened the door, "What?"  
  
"Scott?" Logan asked, surprised, "Is Storm here?"  
  
"Storm's in California, Logan," Scott said, noticeably annoyed, "I'm fixing her drain."  
  
"Oh," Logan said, backing up, "Well, when is she going to be back?"  
  
"Logan," Scott said, exasperated, "Why don't you just let me help you? Storm's not going to be back for a while."  
  
"Well Scott," Logan said derisively, "It's not my problem, its Rogue's. And, because she won't even come near you, I'd much rather talk to Storm."  
  
Scott was taken aback, and he looked a little hurt when he spoke again.  
  
"Well, maybe, since you are here, she'll talk to me ." he trailed off, "Will you at least tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Alright," Logan said grudgingly, slipping into Storm's room with Scott, "But, you tell Rogue I told you, and you die, got it bub?"  
  
Scott smiled a little and patted Logan on the shoulder.  
  
"Whatever you say Logan," he said, his voice faintly patronizing, "Now, what's going on?"  
  
"Rogue's pregnant," Logan said quietly, looking at Scott to gauge his reaction.  
  
"What?!" Scott gaped, his mouth wide with shock, "but, but, but!"  
  
"Yea," Logan said heavily, sitting down on the bed, "I didn't believe it either, but it's very obvious, and she says she's sure."  
  
"Wow," Scott said, sitting down on the bed, "I'm some idiot, I had no idea."  
  
"It's not your fault," Logan said reluctantly, "I should have been here."  
  
"Well ." Scott sighed, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
*********************  
  
Rogue awoke slowly from her slumber, easing herself out of a dream.  
  
"Logan?" she asked questioningly, her eyes searching the room for his form.  
  
"Yea darlin?" Logan asked, waking up from where he slept in an easy chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Oh, I was, umm, just wondering if you were still here," Rouge said awkwardly, standing up and getting out of bed, "Did you go anywhere?"  
  
"Yes," Logan said bluntly, standing and stretching his stiff limbs, "Rogue, we need to talk."  
  
Rogue's face fell when she heard him call her that. That meant, he was taking the adult role, being responsible, and in her case, that couldn't be good.  
  
"You told someone didn't you?" Rogue asked, an accusation in her tone.  
  
"I told Scott," Logan said warily, trying not to provoke Rogue's anger, "But only because you need to get examined."  
  
"Why?" Rogue shot back defiantly, "Why do I need to get examined?"  
  
"Because," Logan said, visibly uncomfortable, "There are a lot of problems that can happen while you are pregnant .."  
  
"Like what Logan?" Rogue asked, enjoying watching him squirm.  
  
"Well .." Logan tried to think, but then snapped, "Look, I have no idea what can go wrong!" he said roughly, his voice turning gruff, "All I know is that I don't want anything more to happen to you, I don't want you getting hurt, or sick, or anything like that! So, you are going to go to this examination, and we are going to make totally sure that nothing happens to you, because if you don't go, I will never forgive myself!"  
  
Rogue stepped back, startled by his outburst.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go," she said defensively, a slight smile playing across her face, "No need to get so touchy."  
  
"Touchy?" Logan said jokingly, guiding Rouge out the door, "I'll show you who's touchy!"  
  
Rogue laughed good naturedly, but then stopped once he opened the door.  
  
"Uh, Logan?" she asked dubiously, "You do know I still have my pajamas on, right?"  
  
"Hey, it doesn't bother me," Logan said with a smirk, and then walked out in to the hallway, leading Rogue behind him.  
  
****************************  
  
The two of them arrived at the infirmary soon after, but Rouge wouldn't let Logan stay with her, she was trembling when he began to leave the room.  
  
"Marie," Logan said, walking back over to her side as she lay on the examining table, "If you don't want to be alone with Scott, I'll stay!"  
  
"No Logan," Marie said seriously, her eyes holding hidden determination, "I'm going to be alright."  
  
"Ok then," Logan said cautiously, "Just, don't be afraid to call if you need me ok?"  
  
"Alright," Marie said solemnly, and watched him walk out the door.  
*****************  
  
Once Logan was in the hallway he began to pace back ad forth restlessly, like a caged animal.  
  
"It's hard to let go isn't it?" A voice sounded from behind him, its tone calm and commanding.  
  
"Yes," Logan snarled angrily, whirling around to face Xavier.  
  
"You've been gone for a long while Logan, we are glad to have you back," Xavier said composedly, wheeling past Logan, "Oh and Logan," he called from farther down the hall, "I found out who it was." ***************************** A/n: hahaha! Cliffhanger! ok, more soon, BUT REVIEW! They make me so happy! Sorry, I really needed a villain, and I don't like to introduce new characters cause, tis confusing, so I used bobby! Sorry to all you hardcore bobby fans! And, for those of you who said you liked my style of writing, thanks! I didn't know I even had a style! ( And, es, I love logan I love hugh jackman! 


	9. Sanity

a/n: Keep the reviews coming....hahah bribery! Keep em coming or, NO MORE! Mwhahahahah! I feel so evil, but, unless I have you guys read and review, I have no reason to write! So really, I need you to make my story work! And I need you to inspire me to keep writing **sniff** sorry, getting a little teary over here, I really do love you guys.So review!  
  
And, yes, I know about the "rouge" "rogue" thing, at first it was my comp automatically changing it, you know, Microsoft word does that, but I fixed it, and since it's only like that in the first few chapters, I don't feel like reloading it, lol, sorry, if it really bothers you..i'm sorry~  
  
And, I know, bobby is too timid, but, I really tried to rationalize him, I really did, I just don't like adding characters, cause, it's always confusing, so, it was either bobby, scott, or kurt, and the other two had absolutely no reason to do that, at all, at least bobby could be pissed cause logan was his girlfriends crush. So, I hope you enjoy, and you keep reviewing, give me feedback! Ok, on to the story.  
  
**************************  
  
"You what!?" Logan roared at Xavier, "How? When? WHO? TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"Logan, please try to maintain some element of calm," Xavier said smoothly, wheeling over beside Logan, "I only found out because of sheer necessity."  
  
"Sheer necessity?" Logan asked disbelievingly through gritted teeth, "Sheer NECESSITY?!"  
  
"Logan, as Scott may soon inform you, Rogue has anemia, she was not getting enough iron in her diet for the first four months of her pregnancy, so she is now anemic," Xavier said evenly, looking up at Logan, "To insure the babies safety, we will need to get a blood test from the father, so, out of necessity, I found out who it was."  
  
"And, you aren't going to do anything to him?" Logan asked, his eyes wild and his fists clenched, "You aren't going to punish him?!!"  
  
"I don't think that Rogue would appreciate us punishing him, or, even us knowing, so, only Scott and I need to know, and we will not tell Rogue until she is ready to say who it was." Xavier said evenly, looking up to gauge Logan's reaction.  
  
"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!?" Logan bellowed, already in the throngs of a berserk rage, "Why the hell are you teasing me with the knowledge then!? And why the fuck does Scott get to know instead of me huh?!"  
  
"Logan, if you can not contain your rage, I suggest you leave the hallway," Xavier said pointedly and began to wheel away calling back as he left, "I only told you because I thought you had a right to know, and, to warn you not to mention this to Rogue. I trust you Logan."  
  
"Yea, well it's a mistake to trust me!" Logan called back at Xavier, but he didn't even turn. He just kept wheeling down the dark hallway as if he couldn't even hear him. Logan sank to the floor with a sigh, his back up against the wood-paneled wall.  
  
"Bastard ." Logan muttered to himself, not even knowing if he was talking about Xavier or Rogue's attacker.  
  
"Logan?" Scott said, opening the infirmary door, "I'm done in here if you want to walk Rogue back to her room."  
  
"Yea, sure," Logan said gracelessly, "Tell her I'm on my way in."  
  
Scott nodded briskly and closed the door behind him, the slam echoing in the empty hallway.  
Logan inched his way up slowly, his head was pounding. The urge for blood, the thirst for revenge was pulsing through his brain. He stood for a moment and tried to gather an ounce of control, and then walked into the room, determination filling his mind.  
  
"Marie, darlin', let's get out of here," he said to her as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"Ok Logan," she said cheerfully, trailing out the door behind him, "Bye Scott, thank you," she called out behind her as she left, "Thank you for everything."  
  
******************************************  
  
The two of them walked in silence for a while, the weight of things unsaid over powering them.  
  
"What did Scott say?" Logan asked finally, breaking the silence, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Well, yea, I'm anemic, but that just means I have to take iron supplements," Marie said softly, looking down at the ground, "But other then that, he said everything looks ok."  
  
"Well, that's good then," Logan said awkwardly, his mind whirling, "I'm glad."  
  
"I'm scared Logan," Marie said suddenly, stopping in the hallway, "No, I'm absolutely terrified."  
  
"Oh Marie," Logan said, turning to face her, "I'd be worried if you weren't."  
  
Marie let out a stifled sob and fell into his open embrace.  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do," Marie said quietly, as her tears dripped down her face onto Logan's shoulder, "How am I going to take care of a child?"  
  
"'It's just unfair Marie," Logan said, stroking Marie's hair as she cried, "Everything about this is totally unfair."  
  
"How is it that every time I cry I end up in your arms?" Marie asked, with a teary smile, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"And I don't know what I'd do without you kid," Logan said hoarsely, his arms wrapped tight around her small body, "You keep me sane."  
  
**********************************  
  
Weeks flew by quickly as Rogue's pregnancy progressed, Logan soon moved back into his old room next to hers. Rogue still didn't return to her classes, she spent all her free time with Logan, telling him stories and playing all kinds of games. Logan was always there to help her when she needed it, giving her backrubs, foot rubs and taking her out for Chinese, Mexican and Cajun. And yet every moment that he was without her he wondered who it was, who was the father of Rogue's child? Other then thinking this question he thought of only one thing, what he would do to the bastard when he found him. ******************************* a/n: hey, sorry it was so short, this is my last update for a few days, I have an American history final and a geometry final, so I have to study a lot today, I hope I can get another update in soon, I WILL TRY! So, keep revieiwing, and I'll work real hard to do well on my exams! ( bye all! I luv ya 


	10. Frostbite

A/n: EXAMS ARE DONE YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A- on my geometry exam, A+ on my American history exam, an A on one of my English final essays, a C on the other. a D- on the reading final in spanish, but an A+ on writing, speaking and hw. My parents were pissed bout the d- and the c, but, my average is still ok, so I didn't get grounded from the internet! Phew! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the support! ( I love ya all... but, yea, I only have like, 3-4 chapters left in the story, so, I will try to get it done before I leave for camp next week, if I can't then, you'll just have to wait another week for the exciting conclusion! Yea! Ok, in the mean time.KEEP REVIEWING!!! Now, enough chatter, on to LOGAN!!  
  
****************************  
  
"Logan?" Rogue said, walking into his room one Saturday morning, "You awake?"  
  
Logan sat up suddenly in bed, the covers rustling as he turned to look at Rogue.  
  
"Yea darlin' what do ya need?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," Rouge said contritely, handing him his shirt from a nearby chair.  
  
"It's not a problem," Logan said, pulling the t-shirt over his head and stepping out of the bed, "You know I am at your beck and call my queen."  
  
Rogue giggled and covered her mouth with her hands, watching his boxer clad body walk around the room.  
  
"No, well, it's just," she said awkwardly, a pink tinge settling on her cheeks, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Aww, Marie, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Logan said with a wide grin, reaching over to place a hand on her stomach, "You're 7 months pregnant, I'd be worried if you weren't hungry!"  
  
"I ate right before I went to bed, and when I got up in the middle of the night!" Marie said irritably, "I'm like a bottomless pit!"  
  
Logan laughed as he went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Where do you want to go kid?" He yelled over the sound of running water, "Chinese again?"  
  
"Yuk!" Marie cried, sitting down on Logan's unmade bed, "Let's avoid Oriental food for a while."  
  
Marie distinctly heard Logan chuckle though his bathroom door.  
  
"How about tacos then?" Logan called as the noise of flowing water ceased ceased, "We haven't had those in a while."  
  
"Tacos sound good," Marie said, "I'm in a spicy mood!"  
  
"Very good," Logan said playfully as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his face on a towel.  
  
"Oh Logan, you aren't gonna wear those are you?" Marie asked disdainfully, gesturing down at his dirty old jeans.  
  
"I always wear these Marie," Logan answered back, pulling his leather jacket on and standing by the door, "And if you don't like it, no food for you!"  
  
Marie smiled and followed Logan out the exit, laughing to herself as she went. If only everybody else could see that the famous Wolverine was such a big softy inside, a big ol' teddy bear.  
  
"What are you smiling about kid?" Logan grumbled as they walked outside.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Marie answered innocently.  
  
********************  
  
Marie and Logan walked into a Mexican Restaurant a little while later, laughing about some joke known only to then. There was a slight breeze as they entered, and the slamming of the door sent ripples of cool air brushing over them. Marie's long flowered sundress swayed in the wind, and she pulled the denim jacket she wore tightly around her shoulders.  
  
"You cold kid?" Logan asked, putting a concerned arm tightly around her shoulders.  
  
"Nah, I'm alright," Marie said indifferently, but she still leaned in close to Logan, breathing in deep and smelling his scent of old vanilla cigars and smoky wood.  
  
"Hey!" Logan called out to a nearby waitress, "Table for two."  
  
"Right this way sir," The woman said politely, and motioned for them to follow.  
  
The waitress led them over to a small table in the corner and set their menu's down. Logan tenderly began to help Marie into her chair when the waitress began speaking.  
  
"Hello, my name is Naomi and I will be your server today, the special is Chickita Burritos and black beans, may I start you out with something to drink?"  
  
"Umm, yea, a beer please?" Logan asked curtly, studying his menu and he sat down.  
  
"And I'll have an iced tea," Marie said, smiling at the matronly server.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be right back with your drinks," The woman said cheerfully, and then turned to Logan, "Oh, and congratulations to you two, the first kid is always the hardest, but you two just look so in love! I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Marie and Logan gaped as the woman bustled back to the kitchen; their menu's lying untouched on the table.  
  
It was Logan who broke the silence first.  
  
"She didn't mean.?" he trailed off, looking at Marie with an expectant face, "I mean she didn't think that ..we ..?"  
  
"Why Logan, is that so hard to believe?" Marie asked coldly, anger flaring up in her chocolate eyes, "You did have your arm around me you know!"  
  
"Yea but, you and me . we aren't .. I mean." Logan stumbled, trying unsuccessfully to find the right words.  
  
"What Logan? What do you mean!?" Marie asked wrathfully, standing up quickly at the table, "Come on Logan, tell me, what do you mean!!?"  
  
"I was scared Marie," Logan admitted hoarsely, "What she said scared me."  
  
It seemed that all the fight drained out of Marie right before his eyes, she slumped down and her eyes fell, her whole body seemed released.  
  
"Frostbite," she said after a while, her voice a slow monotone.  
  
"What?" Logan asked, clearly confused.  
  
"When they brought me in, I had frostbite," Marie said, still eerily emotionless, "It was Bobby."  
  
Logan's eyes widened as he realized what she meant, but Marie was already leaving the restaurant, grabbing her coat from the back of the chair.  
  
"Marie! Wait!" Logan yelled after her, struggling to get up and follow her.  
  
Logan finally knocked his chair over and ran out of the restaurant, only to see Marie quickly hopping into a taxi.  
  
"Marie no!" Logan yelled, but the taxi sped away, leaving Logan standing forlornly in the dust.  
  
************************88 don't worry.I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow.but..still..i need REVIEWS!!! Hehe..i still luv ya all 


	11. Marie

A/N: thank you all for reviewing, I'm so glad the sites better! that was pissing me off! Ok, well, here's more, I hope everybody enjoys this scene.lol **************  
  
Bobby sat alone in his room, the light from his desk lamp bringing him into sharp profile against the wall. His head was bent over his trigonometry text book and his face was drawn with concentration. Bobby loved trigonometry, he still maintained that it was the best kind of math. It was so satisfying to finish a problem, while he worked he felt like he was the only person in the world.  
  
Bobby set down his pencil with a sigh, and leaned back in his chair. It had been a long day and he was tired, his body and mind were exhausted from the normal rigors of life at the school. I'll just close my eyes for a minute, he thought to himself, just to clear my head.  
  
Then, with a deafening slam his door flew open, a brooding figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who's there?" Bobby asked angrily, "I'm busy in here!"  
  
"Hey," Came the hoarse reply, "I think you're gonna have to put that work on hold."  
  
"Logan?" Bobby asked suspiciously as Logan shut the door behind him, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Popsicle Boy, maybe you should tell me," Logan said, his voice deep and menacing.  
  
"Look, Logan, I don't know what you are talking about," Bobby said mildly, standing up from his chair, "Maybe you should just go."  
  
"Let's see now Bobby," Logan said with a sadistic smile, "How long has it been since it happened? Six, seven months?"  
  
Bobby's face paled and he raised his hands up hopelessly, "Look, Logan, I think you have the wrong guy," he said, his voice trembling just a little.  
  
"Liar!" Logan shot back at him, "You little bastard! Everyone was wondering where Rogue was, what had happened to her, and why she wasn't coming back . but not Bobby, he knew, he knew all along."  
  
"Stop!" Bobby yelled at Logan, putting his hands over his ears, "It was not my fault, she-she"  
  
"Don't you fucking try to justify what you did!" Logan roared at Bobby, "You took advantage of a girl who trusted you! She did absolutely nothing wrong!"  
  
"Oh, she did nothing wrong did she?!" Bobby yelled back at Logan, anger flooding his veins, "Well what about you huh? I know what went on in that tent! She liked you, she always did, and you, like the sick bastard you are, wanted her too! You liked being able to touch her, didn't you!!?"  
  
Logan stopped for one second and noted the truth in Bobby's words, but then his face hardened and he unsheathed his clash with a lethal sounding SHINK!  
  
"You've gone too far bub," Logan said, his voice dangerously soft, "You are gonna pay for hurting my girl."  
  
"Logan." Bobby said warningly backing up against the wall, "Whatever Marie told you was a lie! She asked me to do it! She wanted to see what it felt like!"  
  
"Don't you dare say her name!" Logan said, moving closer to Bobby, his fists clenched tightly and his claws protruding forebodingly from his knuckles, "You don't deserve to be in the same building as her anymore! Fine, maybe I have thought about her, but you RAPED her! Don't you get it? RAPE!"  
  
"Fuck her!" Bobby spat insolently, "John had the right idea when he joined Magneto, at least that guy knew that Rouge was worthless!"  
  
"You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" Logan yelled, and then abruptly jammed his claws into Bobby's flaccid arm.  
  
"ARgghHH!" Bobby screamed, pain invading his mind as the blades cut into his skin with a sickening squish. He reached his uninjured hand out blindly and placed it on Logan's chest, letting the cold radiate from his fingertips.  
  
Logan stilled as he felt his heart begin to slow, but Bobby's hand stayed frozen in place on his chest.  
  
"Why have you come to me now Logan?" Bobby taunted, relishing the power he now had, "Why? Did Rouge wait until now to tell her precious savior who it was?"  
  
Logan felt his vision beginning to blur and when he spoke his voice was slurred, "Rogue's pregnant," he said, his words running together.  
  
Bobby stopped, and slowly removed his hand from Logan's chest, "What?" he asked, his voice sounding like a child's, "What??"  
  
Logan did not waste any time once Bobby's hand was removed, with a cold accuracy he removed his claws from Bobby's left arm and wedged them into his right arm, this time coming through the other side and into the wall.  
  
Bobby's eyes blinked rapidly as he gazed down at both of his torn and bloody arms. Logan meticulously raised his claws upward, grazing them lightly across Bobby's throat.  
  
Bobby shuddered, and offered only one word of plea, "Marie," He said softly, his eyes telling the whole story.  
  
Logan's hand stopped, and the rage that had filled him began to dissipate slowly. His Marie. She had been hurt enough; he didn't need to kill this man for her, it was he, the Wolverine inside him, which wanted Bobby dead. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He unthinkingly sheathed his claws, and looked at Bobby with bitter eyes.  
  
"Go," He said gruffly, stepping away from Bobby, "You aren't worth killing."  
  
"But," Bobby began to ask, holding his more injured arm to his body.  
  
"No," Logan shot back, his voice stern and unyielding, "I said go, if you ever come back here again, I will kill you."  
  
Bobby nodded sadly and sat down on his bed, as Logan walked out, the door closing softly behind him.  
  
**********************  
  
a/n: hhahaha! Just two more chapters! And don't worry, marie and logan will be happy in the end.! Ok, well, I must go, I have camp tomorrow, so I won't be writing for a few days, but reveiw so when I get back I will have the incentive! I love you all.keep up the reviews please! And, thank you to someone who reviewed for the "popsicle boy" nickname, it was great! And I just can't remember your name at the moment! So sorry! Ok, well, ttyl, KEEP REVIEWING and I promise more soon! Byby! 


	12. Might Just

a/n: Finally, I'm back! CAMP WAS AWESOME!! I had such a great time and there was this counselor.sigh sigh.OMG was he hot, I knew him from last yr and my roomie was dating a guy that was in his group, so, somehow (mysteriously.lol) he found out I had a huge crush on him and he slow danced with me at the dance!!! I KNOW IT WAS AWESOME!!  
  
There is like this huge age difference, but still, It was a great dance, our foreheads touched and everything, then, at the end..he kissed my hand!!!! I bout died..cause, well, I am really tall for my age, like, 5'9'', and all the guys who like me or dance with me are so short! I am just at the age where guys have just started to get tall, so, the counselor was like, 6'2'' and I was in total heaven..  
  
I also broke my nose on the last day of camp, so, that's why I haven't written in a while, but, I'm better now, so I will be writing more and finishing this story up. It actually wasn't that bad breaking my nose, cause, I spent like 4 hours in the counselors office with all the guy counselors, and they were so sweet! One of them kept telling me funny stories to make me stop crying, he was so sweet! Ok, well thanx for the reviews! I luv ya all.keep it up! Now, on with the story!  
  
****************************************  
  
Logan trudged wearily back to his room, his body aching and tired. He jumped about a foot in the air when he saw the lone figure sitting on his bed, her head bowed down.  
  
"Marie," he said softly, holding on to the doorframe for support, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Marie said, looking up at Logan with tear- filled eyes, "Did you kill him?"  
  
"No," Logan said simply, gauging the reaction on her face, "I wanted to . oh god I wanted to, but, I just couldn't."  
  
"Why?" Marie asked, a curiosity creeping into her voice.  
  
"You," Logan said simply, all pretense gone from his voice, "I-I .."  
  
"What Logan?" Marie asked, standing up and earnestly grabbing his hands, "Please, just tell me."  
  
"Marie," Logan said, slowly running his hand down through her silky hair. His heart was beating so hard, there had never been a moment in his life where he had been this afraid before. Danger, he could handle. Death, he could handle, but this was something entirely different, he tried again, slowly this time.  
  
"Marie, I think I might just love you," He said, his voice holding a slight tremble, but his eyes strong and serious, their brown depths holding oceans of suppressed feeling.  
  
"Oh Logan," Marie said in a rush, he face flushing as she spoke, "I think I might just love you too."  
  
Logan leaned down and wrapped his arms around Marie, pushing her face into his shoulder as he held her. She turned to face him after a moment, their noses touching for a brief, tantalizing second.  
  
"Kiss me," she whispered, her mouth inches from his, "I can control it, for you."  
  
Logan leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, his hands sliding down towards the small of her back. Marie struggled for breath and began kissing him back intensely, a tremor radiating through her body. Logan pulled her close as their tongues entwined, and he became lost in the frenzy of the moment, in the passion of the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Marie gasped and fell to the floor, her eyes frantic and wild.  
  
"Logan!" she cried up to a surprised Wolverine, "I think my water just broke!"  
  
"No!" Logan said disbelievingly, "You are only 30 weeks along, that's not possible!"  
  
"Well, Logan, I think its happening!" Marie yelled derisively, pointing blatantly at the spreading puddle on the floor.  
  
"Aww fuck!" Logan yelled anxiously, scooping Marie up into his strong arms, "We have got to find Scott!"  
  
Marie moaned and clenched her hand tightly around Logan's forearm.  
  
"Oh god, what if something's wrong Logan!!" She cried, the pain visible on her face.  
  
"It's be alright Marie," Logan said comfortingly, holding her tightly to him, "We just have to get you to Scott!"  
  
*******************  
  
A/N : ok, I know it was painfully short! But I just wanted to post and let you know I'm back and will be writing more! Please, review!!! I have a broken nose here, don't make me beg! Lol ( ok, well, thanks a ton, keep up all the reviews, make me happy! And I'll write more asap! 


	13. Love

A/N: I want more reviews!!! My nose is still ruldolph looking, so all I have been doing is hanging out and reading harry potter.lol, but, I want to keep writeing, but, I REALLY NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT!! (hint hint) spo.continue to review.or no more! Mwhahahha! Lol  
  
**********************  
  
Scott sat solemnly in the infirmary, his eyes threatening to close from sheer exhaustion. He valiantly put his pen to another sheet of paper, trying in vain to concentrate on the Basic Principals of Newton's Law. Just grade one more test Scott, he thought to himself as the world around him spun out into oblivion, just one more test. .  
An angry roar roused Scott from his trance as a wild-eyed Logan bounded into the room, clutching Rogue in his outstretched arms.  
  
"Scott!" Logan yelled frenetically, setting Rouge on her feet and using his free arm to prod Scott in the back, "Lazy ass! Wake up! Rogue's in labor!"  
  
"Jesus ." Scott swore fervidly, springing out of his chair, "It's midnight! And, she's a month and a half early!"  
  
"Yep .." Rogue said sardonically, leaning on Logan for support, "I think we have established that it's late, and I'm early, so, can I get some help here?"  
  
"Right, right," Scott said, blushing a little, "Well, get her up on the table Logan, and, I guess, I'll call the professor."  
  
"Is Storm back?" Logan said, placing Rogue gently onto a free examining table, "She has been gone for four months!"  
  
"Storm's in Boston, with Kurt," Scott said, grabbing some latex gloves from a nearby box, "She's still on that mission."  
  
"Shit!" Logan yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, "Shit, shit, shit!"  
  
"Logan!" Marie reprimanded from the table, "You can't wake the other students!"  
  
"Sorry," Logan said, softer this time but with no less fury.  
  
"Damnit!" Scott cried from the other end of the room, "The professor isn't answering!"  
  
"Oh no ..." Logan said, realization dawning on his face, "You and I are not going to have to deliver this baby our selves are we?!"  
  
Scott's face was pale as he nodded, "I don't think we have a choice."  
  
"Uh huh! No way!" Rogue said loudly from her perch on the examining table, "I'll just deliver this baby myself if I have to! Thanks, you guys can leave n-"  
  
Rogue was cut off suddenly as her face contorted with a fresh wave of pain.  
  
"Contraction?" Logan asked questioningly, looking hopelessly at Scott.  
  
"Umm, I think so ." Scott said, running over to Rogue's side, "Honestly, I haven't even done this before."  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled a red faced Rogue, her voice choppy and halting "SO- NEITHER-OF-YOU-KNOWS-WHAT-TO-DO!!"  
  
"Well, I've read about birth of course ." Scott said, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
"LIAR!" Marie yelled angrily at Scott, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the examining table.  
  
"Marie," Logan said gruffly, walking over to the table and grabbing her shoulder, "We'll do our best here, we won't let anything go wrong."  
  
Marie's face relaxed as the contraction ended, and she slumped tiredly against Logan's stomach.  
  
"Ok Marie," Scott said, trying to be positive, "Just relax, were gonna make this work."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Four hours later Marie sat wilted on the examining table, a blanket over her outstretched legs. Sweat made her face shinny and her hands were still clutching ardently onto Logan's gloved, larger ones.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked Scott wearily, as he ran back over to the large heart rate monitor set up beside her.  
  
"The babies just premature," Scott said, scanning the feed through his ruby glasses, "Your heartrate is way up though, it's worrying me."  
  
"Why doesn't she just push on the next contraction then!?" Logan said, the frustration evident in his voice, "Her heart rate has been going up this entire time, why don't we just get it over with so she doesn't get hurt!"  
  
"Because, if we do that .." Scott trailed off, and hid his face in his hands, "I have no idea what will happen! She's dilated enough, I think, but I don't want her to strain herself."  
  
"You think?" Marie asked, "You think that's what will happen!? I need to know for sure Scott, this is scary enough as it is!"  
  
Marie stopped suddenly as her face contorted with pain once more.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" she yelled, "I'm pushing now!"  
  
********************************************  
  
"Just one last push Rogue!" Scott said encouragingly, 10 minutes later, "Come on! I can see the head!"  
  
Rogue braced herself up against Logan's strong hands and began to push again, her face twisted with effort.  
  
"Come on Marie.." Logan whispered into her ear, his strong hands grasping her shoulders tightly, "Just one last push!"  
  
"I got it!" Scott said as Marie finally relaxed, "Just let me cut the cord."  
  
The plaintive cry of a wailing baby sounded in the dark infirmary. Marie's f ace broke open into a heavenly smile as Scott carried the newborn over to her, wrapped delicately in a yellow blanket.  
  
"Hi ." Marie said, tears filling her eyes and she reached down to stroke the babies small chin, "I'm your mom."  
  
"It's a girl," Scott said happily, as he crouched down by the table to gaze at the baby.  
  
"She's, she's very small," Logan said gruffly, sliding on the exam table next to Marie and letting her lean tiredly up against him.  
  
"Of course she's small Logan," Marie said, holding her baby tightly to her, "She's so fragile."  
  
"What are you going to call her?" Scott asked, seemingly entranced by the babies small little hands.  
  
"I don't know," Marie said, looking up at Logan, "What should I call her?"  
  
Logan slowly wrapped his arm around Marie and tickled the baby's tiny toes.  
  
"Love," He said after a moment, his voice becoming hoarse and strained, "Call her Love."  
  
Marie sighed contentedly and snuggled back against Logan, "Love it is," she intoned tearily.  
  
"Logan?" Scott asked after a while, looking up at him with surprise in his eyes, "Are you .. crying?  
  
Logan furiously wiped his face with the back of his hand.  
  
"I wasn't crying about nothing bub," Logan growled, his eyes still slightly red rimmed, "I'm just happy about Love here, that's all."  
  
Scott smiled and forced back a laugh, "Ok Logan," He said patronizingly, "Sure you weren't .."  
  
*******************************  
  
a/n: OK review!!!! Or I will murder you all in your sleep.ok, so I won't murder you, but still, please review! I love you all! (  
  
hehe 


	14. Yes

*********************************88 a/n: HEY! I'm not done! Hehe, two reviewers thought I was done, I'm NOT! Lol, it ain't over till I say THE END!! Ok, so, there are a few more chapters cause I just couldn't end it that way! ok, another vaca tomorrow.. but, this is a LOONNNG chapter, and, with luck, I'll be able to finish as before I leave! Bear with me, enjoy the story, and guess what! My nose is mostly better now! I can go swimming again! Yaya! Ok, well, REVIEW! And enjoy this..  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey kid." Logan drawled as he walked into Marie's bedroom. It was the day after the birth and Marie stood over Love's basinet, staring lovingly down at the babies form, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok," Marie said quietly, still gazing down at her newborn, "A little tired I guess."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it," Logan said, standing protectively behind her.  
  
"I can touch her Logan," Marie said, her eyes fixed on the bassinet, "She came from me, and I can touch her .. And yet, I don't know what to do with her."  
  
"What do you mean Marie?" Logan said gently, turning her around to face him.  
  
Marie took a shaky breath and began to speak, "I love her Logan, and it's amazing how much I love her already. But I can't be a mother, I can't even look at her eyes, they are just like his! What do I say to her when she asks me who her father was? Where her father is? What do I tell her then Logan!?" Marie's face began to flush and a tear dripped softly down her cheek, "I see her, and I love the little angel that she is, but, at the same time, I hate her, for how she came to be was possibly the worst moment of my life. How can I take care of her, when I can't even look in her eyes?!"  
  
Marie was full on sobbing now, and Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly, smoothing her hair with his large callused hands.  
  
"Shh," He hushed her softly, his voice rough, "Everything is gonna be alright, I know it will be."  
  
Marie pulled away from him for a second, looking deeply into his mahogany eyes, her cheeks shining with wet tear trails.  
  
"Scott made me an offer," Marie said, looking down once more, "He told me that Jean's parents live in Ohio, and that they would be willing to take care of Love, at least until I am ready to be her mother."  
  
Logan looked sadly down at the baby Love, his heart was aching, but he knew that Marie needed this; she needed time to accept what had happened to her, to find happiness again.  
  
"You should do it," He said gruffly, his face blank and flat, "You need the time."  
  
"You don't want me to though," Marie said sadly, stroking Love's soft cheek, "You think it's a bad decision."  
  
"I don't Marie!" Logan said forcefully, turning her to face him once again, "You need this! And I want what's best for the woman that I love."  
  
Logan covered his mouth with his hand after he realized what had been said.  
  
Marie leaned towards him and fell into his arms, pressing her nose up against his broad chest.  
  
"I love you Logan," Marie said softly, her voice muffled my his shirt fabric, "But I'm just not ready for anything-"  
  
"I know," Logan cut her off, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I know."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next morning Love left, and Marie cried. Everyone told her what she was doing was right, that it was the right choice. But still, she cried. She cried until she could almost feel her heart breaking inside of her, and shattering into a thousand fragments of what was once her life.  
  
Logan didn't cry.  
  
He smashed a lamp in his room, he cut long gashes in his shoulders, but he didn't cry.  
  
That night was cold, and Logan layered himself with three large quilts, but he still felt it. As he shivered desperately beneath the blankets, he heard a soft noise, something so slight that only a Wolverine could hear it. Logan sat bolt upright in his bed, staring silently at the door.  
  
It was Marie.  
  
"Hi Logan," she said cautiously, lingering quietly in the doorframe.  
  
"Marie, what's wrong?" Logan said with fright, his head whipping around and searching for danger.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Marie said, "I just-"  
  
"What Marie?" Logan asked, gently this time.  
  
"Come down and get some ice cream with me?" Marie asked sweetly, looking at Logan expectantly.  
  
"Sure kid," Logan grumbled kindly, "Ice cream it is."  
  
***************************************  
  
"Man you'll go for anything as long as it includes beer," Marie speculated as she sat at the kitchen counter minutes later.  
  
"Hey, who's idea was it to get the ice cream?" Logan said cynically, sitting down across from her with a can of Budweiser.  
  
"Point taken," Marie said, shoveling herself a spoonful of Haagen Daz, "You can drink as much as you want."  
  
"Marie," Logan said after they ate in silence for a while, "What was the real reason you came to my room tonight?"  
  
Marie delicately sat her spoon down and wiped her face on a napkin before speaking.  
  
"I needed to be with you," she said honestly, looking up to meet his stare, " no matter how sad I am, I can't stop loving you."  
Logan shivered, but he knew it was not from the cold. In the spur of the moment he reached across the counter and grabbed her face in his hands, enveloping her mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss.  
  
Marie felt warm and fuzzy all over; it was as if the whole world around her didn't exist. When his lips finally left hers he looked down shamefully.  
  
"Marie, I'm sorry," Logan said, his eyes on the ground, "That was wrong of me, I won't-"  
  
But Marie had already gone over to him, and her lips were on his again. Logan consented, and pulled Marie up into his arms, kissing her everywhere he could reach.  
  
"Oh Jesus you're beautiful," Logan said as he trailed kisses down her neck. Marie moaned in reply and let her hands explore the expanse of skin that was his bare back.  
  
"Do you wanna go up to my ." Logan said softly, but trailed off as he looked at Marie with concern.  
  
"Yes," Marie answered without hesitation, still clinging to Logan as if she'd never let go.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan said, tracing the white streak in her hair with his finger.  
  
"Yes," Marie said again, her voice hoarse and rough, and her eyes looking up at Logan with nothing short of worship, "With anyone else, no, but with you, yes."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The night was still cold, but their love made it warm.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Logan lay in his bed that morning, opening his eyes slowly and the sunlight filtered through his window. Marie was still sleeping peacefully in his arms, and he brushed his lips across her forehead when he awoke.  
  
"Logan?" She asked sleepily, her voice still thick from slumber.  
  
"Yea darlin'" Logan said hoarsely, propping himself up on one arm.  
  
"That was ." Marie started, but trailed off at a loss for words.  
  
"Damn good?" Logan offered, smiling one of his rare grins.  
  
"Yea," Marie said happily, "That was damn good."  
  
"Why thank you doll," Logan said, putting on a slight mobster accent, "I did my best."  
  
Marie laughed gleefully, and the sound made Logan's heart swell up. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh.  
  
"Hey Logan?" Marie said, snuggling closer to his muscled chest, "I was thinking, that maybe, if I got Love back, you could be.."  
  
"Her father?" Logan cut in gruffly, and a trace of fear showed on Marie's face.  
  
"Well, it was just a suggestion if you don't want to then-" Marie hurriedly added, but Logan cut her off once more.  
  
"I'd be honored Marie," Logan said, smiling widely, "But only on one condition."  
  
"What?" Marie asked him curiously, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"If I could also have the honor of having you as my wife," Logan said sincerely, his tone soft and low, "What do ya say?"  
  
"Yes!" Marie squealed joyfully, kissing Logan squarely on the mouth, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
  
**********************************************************8  
  
A/n: ok, well, that's not the end, next chapter is the epilogue, but thats pretty , much it for me. I'll thank you all in the next author's note, REVIEW! 


	15. Epilouge

*******************************************************88  
  
Epilogue  
Three years later  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Came a small child's voice as she motioned frantically for her mother, "Come look, I made a castle!"  
  
A petite but curvaceous brunette wiped her hands off with a dish towel and walked over to the small girl playing on the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a bun but small tendrils of white hair framed her face beautifully, making her look alive and vibrant.  
  
"That's beautiful Love," Marie said sweetly, gazing at her child's pile of assembled Duplos, "Why don't you show daddy so Mommy can finish dinner?"  
  
"Daddy!" Love cried as soon as Marie had stood up, "Come see what I made daddy!"  
  
A large man came striding in from outside, his face and back sweaty from the work he had been doing. His hair was still wild and feral, but his eyes held more now. They held love.  
  
"Hey baby," Logan said as he leaned down to see Love's masterpiece, "It's beautiful."  
  
"I know daddy," Love said, smiling an adoring smile up at her father, "It's a castle!"  
  
"Well, well!" Logan said cutely, swinging Love up onto his shoulder as she screamed with joy, "A pretty castle for my pretty princess!"  
  
"Yep daddy! Yep yep!" Love said happily as she perched on her daddy's shoulders.  
  
"Now," Logan said with a small happy growl, "Let's go find my queen!"  
  
Marie turned around laughing as Logan stood up behind her and held her in his strong arms. Love scampered down off of his shoulders and returned to her castle as her parents gazed at each other, lost in each others eyes.  
  
"Does my queen have a kiss for this lowly peasant boy?" Logan asked, leaning in close to his wife.  
  
"Of course she does," Marie said, and kissed him deeply.  
  
****************************************************  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
yayyayayyaya! Applause! Applause!  
  
Well,...now I have nothing else to do! But thanks to everyone who reviewed! Iloved the support, it really made writing this story fun! (even tho the topic is not the happiest) but I gave you all a happy ending, so be happy! Now, I have to give some credit to those who helped with the ideas in here.  
  
Obviously, I don't own any of the X-men, but the movie rocks, and Hugh Jackman is so totally sexy! Also, ANNA PAQUIN rocks my world, she is totally the best actress in the world!  
  
Naomi is my friend megan's Spanish name from class, Chickita Burritos are so good! They are made at this Mexican restaurant where I live called, "Una salsa"  
  
Popsicle boy.thank you for giving me that line!  
  
The basic principals of Newton's law, and trigonometry totally suck, but thank you Mrs. McConnel for teaching it to me.  
  
Thanks Maryanne for introducing me to duplos. And, THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I love you all! ( Byby!  
-kat 


End file.
